


No More Haunted Houses

by SchalaDresdan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Haunted Houses, M/M, Post-Canon, YOI Spooky Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchalaDresdan/pseuds/SchalaDresdan
Summary: Leo and Guang-Hong go to a haunted house.





	No More Haunted Houses

Guang-Hong studied his appearance in the mirror. He pulled nervously on the plain red t-shirt he wore under his unbuttoned plaid long sleeved shirt. _Leo told me to dress comfortably for tonight. It’s a bit chilly here at night, I wonder if we’ll be outside? And he specifically said that I should wear tennis shoes. What does he have planned for us?_

He smiled. _It doesn’t really matter. I’m sure that we’ll have fun. I’m just lucky that Skate America was in Los Angeles this year. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be able to have this time with Leo at all._

He heard a knock on his hotel room door. Guang-Hong smiled as he hurried across the room. He opened the door to reveal Leo, dressed in a hoodie and a pair of jeans. Guang-Hong blushed as he realized that the hoodie was the one he gave Leo for his birthday earlier that year.

Leo said, “Hey, Guang-Hong. Are you ready to go?”

Guang-Hong nodded. “Just let me make sure…” He pulled out his wallet and checked it for his room key. “Yes, I have my room key. And my phone is in my pocket… Do I need to bring anything else?”

Leo shook his head. “No, tonight is completely on me.”

Guang-Hong stepped out into the hall, shutting the door behind him. “Where are we going?”

Leo smiled deviously. “It’s a surprise.”

As they walked towards the elevators, Leo took Guang-Hong’s hand. Leo rubbed his thumb gently over Guang-Hong’s knuckles. “You look cute tonight.”

Guang-Hong blushed furiously at the compliment. He smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “You too.”

***

The building ahead of them was ominous. The windows were blacked out. The effects lighting washed the building in an eerie, blood red color. Strange noises could be heard, and the occasional blood-curdling scream, even as far back in the line as they were. Guang-Hong eyed the building nervously. He asked, “Leo, what is this place?”

Leo shrugged. “It’s a haunted house?”

Guang-Hong asked, “A what?”

Leo said, “A haunted house. They’re kind of a staple in the U.S. during October. Because of Halloween. This one is supposed to be one of the best in LA.”

Guang-Hong took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. _A haunted house. I’ve never heard of such a thing. Unless he means…_

He tentatively asked, “It’s not _really_ haunted, is it?”

Leo chuckled. “No, it’s all fake. Just a little harmless entertainment. Like a horror movie”

Guang-Hong quietly repeated, “Like a horror movie…” _As much as I love movies, I’ve always hated horror movies… Can I do this?_

Guang-Hong took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. _I can’t let Leo know that I’m scared._

Leo noted Guang-Hong’s nervous expression with concern. _He’s not scared, is he? Maybe this was a bad idea. I don’t want him to be scared. This is supposed to be fun…_

“We could do something else, if you don’t want to go.”

Guang-Hong shook his head. “No, let’s go in. I’ll be okay.” _I think…_

***

An Hour Later

Leo glanced at Guang-Hong as they finally approached the entrance. Guang-Hong’s lips were set in thin, determined line. _He’s trying so hard to be brave. He does know that all he has to do is say the word, and we’ll leave, right?_

A man at the door said, “Welcome, brave travelers, to the Abyssal Plane. How many are in your party this evening?”

Leo replied, “Two.”

The man gestured for them to enter. “Please pay at the counter, and sign the waiver. Enjoy.”

Leo nodded as he used a hand to gently lead Guang-Hong through the dark doorway. Leo noticed that Guang-Hong was already shaking. _It’s not cold out, so…_

Leo asked gently, “Guang, are you sure that you want to do this? We can still leave…”

Guang-Hong shook his head. “No, not after waiting this long. Let’s go.”

Leo nodded as they walked up to the ticket counter. “Two, please.”

The man behind the counter pointed at Guang-Hong and said, “I’m going to have to see some ID. We don’t allow anyone under 16 in without a parent or guardian.”

Guang-Hong blushed as he fished his wallet out of his back pocket. _I guess I do still look a little young…_ He pulled the ID out of his wallet and showed it to the man.

The man squinted at it. “I can’t read this… What language is that anyway?”

Guang-Hong squeaked out, “Mandarin. I’m sorry… the birthdate is right there…”

Guang-Hong pointed to his birthdate on the ID. _I don’t have an English ID right now, because I’m training in China again. If it was the off-season, I would be training in Colorado and I would have a visa…_

The man glanced at the date and sighed. “Fine. Just sign the waivers. And it will be $50 for two adult tickets.”

Leo handed the man a credit card. As the man ran his card, Leo read over the waiver. Guang-Hong asked, “What is that?”

“Basically, it says that if we get hurt while going through this attraction, that they aren’t responsible. They have to do this so people won’t sue them.”

Guang-Hong nodded. He took a pen and signed his name at the bottom of the paper, while Leo did the same to his. The man gave Leo back his credit card and said, “Wait for your guide in the next room, please.”

Leo nodded as he took Guang-Hong’s shaking hand. “Are you ready, Guang?”

Guang-Hong’s voice shook as he replied, “I… I think so?”

The two stepped through a curtained doorway, and into a small, dark room. Guang-Hong squeaked slightly at the change in atmosphere. Leo rubbed his back gently. “Calm down, we’ve not even started yet.”

“I know. And I know it’s stupid to be scared of this…”

“It’s not if that is how you feel. We can still leave.”

Guang-Hong shook his head. “No, I can do this.”

A side door opened, and a woman stepped through. She seemed to glow with an inner light compared to the near-total darkness of the room.

She said, “Welcome, brave travelers. I am Elara, and I will be your guide through the Abyssal Plane. The demons that you will see here will wish you harm, and I pray that my light will be enough to protect you.”

She smiled sweetly. “There are a few important rules you must remember as we traverse the Abyssal Plane. First, and foremost, do not dare to touch the demons, lest they steal your soul. Second, if at any point you wish to quit this plane and return to your own, only but ask. There are certain points from which I can safely transport you home.”

Guang-Hong asked, “Leo, what did she say? My English isn’t _that_ good…”

Leo replied, “Basically, don’t touch the actors, and if you want to leave in the middle, let her know. There are places where she can let us leave, if we want.”

Elara nodded kindly. “Are you prepared?”

Guang-Hong took in a deep, shaky breath. “Yes, let’s go.”

“Then follow me into the world of the demons…”

***

20 minutes later

Leo sighed in relief. _Finally, there’s the exit. If I had only known, I would have_ **_never_ ** _suggested this…_

Guang-Hong sniffled quietly as he asked, “Is that it? Are we through?”

Leo pulled Guang-Hong towards the door as he replied, “Yes, all we have to do is get through that final door…”

A booming voice interrupted him. “Foolish mortals! You will never be allowed to escape!”

Guang-Hong, his voice hoarse from misuse, screamed in utter terror as the demon seemed to materialize out of thin air directly in front of them, blocking the exit.

Elara pushed in front of the boys and declared in a strong, clear voice, “You shall not have them!”

She looked Leo in the eye and said quietly, “I shall distract him. Take him and run!”

Guang-Hong was sobbing, and rooted to the spot in fear. Leo pulled on his hand, imploring. “Guang, come on. We’re almost out.”

“Come on, babe. Am I going to have to carry you out of here?”

Guang-Hong barely registered Leo’s voice. Leo sighed. _This was my idea, after all. And it looks like I_ **_am_ ** _going to have to carry him. Good thing I train…_

Leo grunted slightly as he picked up Guang-Hong in a princess hold. As Elara distracted the demon, Leo sidled past it, and into the light beyond. An employee in the brightly-lit gift shop raised an eyebrow.

Leo sighed as he set the still-terrified Guang-Hong back on his unsteady feet. Tears were falling down his face as he mumbled, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have been so frightened…”

Leo ran a hand through his hair. “No, I’m sorry. Babe, if you were that scared, you should have said something. We could have quit at several points. Or not gone in at all.”

Guang-Hong sniffled as his tears finally began to cease. The employee cleared his throat and pointed to a conspicuous box of tissues located on the counter. Leo walked over to it and took out a few tissues. “Thanks, man.”

The employee shrugged. “I see this a lot. Usually with girls, but…” He shrugged again. “I don’t judge.”

Leo handed the tissues to Guang-Hong, who took them gratefully. He cleaned up his face and blew his nose, attempting to regain his composure. Then, he tossed the used tissues into the large garbage bin next to the counter.

The employee asked,”Would you guys like to see your picture? There’s no pressure to buy.”

Leo nodded. “Why not?” _I wonder where the picture was taken? There were several points that had bright, flashing lights…_

The employee clicked on a computer screen behind the counter, pulling up a picture on the monitor behind him. Leo had to clamp a hand over his mouth to avoid laughing out loud. Guang-Hong groaned.

_That’s so embarrassing…_

The photo had been taken during the big scare, right before the first safe room. The demon in that room had scared Guang-Hong so badly that he had jumped into Leo’s surprised arms. His eyes were full of terror at the image in front of him.

Leo thought, _Poor baby. He was so scared. And yet, he did this anyway. He probably thinks he’s a coward. But, actually the fact that he finished it, that he went through the whole thing even though he was terrified, proves just how brave he can be._

Leo said, “I won’t buy it if you’re embarrassed. We can just let him delete it.”

Guang-Hong shook his head. “You want a copy, right? I… I’m okay with it, as long as no one else sees it.”

Leo nodded. “I promise, this will be our secret.”

He asked, “How much to get that on a flash drive?”

The employee said, “$15 for the flash drive, or for $10 I can dropbox it to you. Physical copies start at $20.”

Leo thought for a moment. “I think I still want the flash drive.”

The employee nodded. “Give me a minute to set that up. Feel free to browse in the meantime.”

Leo nodded. He looked around and noticed Guang-Hong standing in front of a t-shirt rack. He called out, “Hey, what did you find?”

Guang-Hong held up one of the shirts. The front of the shirt stated, _“I escaped the Abyssal Plane.”_ On the back was the figure of the final demon.

Guang-Hong laughed. “I think I may need this…”

Leo chuckled. “I think you’ve earned it. Here, I’ll get it for you.”

“You don’t have to do that…”

Leo walked over to him and kissed him on the top of the head. “I want to. I’m sorry that I asked you to do this, Guang. Forgive me?”

Guang-Hong nodded silently as Leo took the shirt from Guang-Hong’s hands. He checked the size and thought, _A large is too big. He wears a medium in most things, and only because he likes his shirts to be a little big._ Leo switched out the shirt for the smaller size.

Leo said, “After I pay for this, let’s go get some coffee.”

Guang-Hong’s face lit up. “That sounds great!”

Leo thought, _Good, that will give him a chance to calm down before we part ways for the night. I hate the idea of him being up half of the night because of this..._   

***

The coffee house was bright and warm, a stark contrast to the venue from earlier. Leo sat across from Guang-Hong with a caramel latte. Guang-Hong has opted for a cup of chamomile tea.

Guang-Hong sighed as he took a sip of his tea. _Hopefully it will help me calm down a bit. Otherwise, I’ll never be able to get to sleep tonight…_

_… And I don’t want to admit to Leo that I’m still shaken up…_

Leo smiled as he speared another bite of the strawberry cake in the center of the table with his fork. He said, “Are you not hungry, Guang? The cake’s really good, you should try it.” Leo popped the fork into his mouth.

Guang-Hong grabbed the second fork and took a bite of the cake. The delicate cake dissolved on his tongue, leaving a sweet aftertaste. _Oh, that is good…_

Leo smirked. “You’ve got a bit of cream on the side of your mouth. Here, hold still and I’ll get it for you…”

Leo leaned across the table and, before Guang-Hong could react, Leo kissed him on the side of the mouth, gently removing the cream. Guang-Hong blushed furiously.

“Leo, we’re in public…”

Leo asked, “Did you not like it?”

Guang-Hong’s blush deepened as he shook his head. “No, I like it when we kiss. But what if someone sees us?”

Leo shrugged. “It’s LA. I guarantee you, no one is paying us _any_ attention.”

Guang-Hong glanced around the quiet coffee shop. _He’s right. No one even noticed that he kissed me. And we_ **_are_ ** _dating. We_ **_should_ ** _be able to kiss in public, whenever we want…_

_And it felt really nice..._

Guang-Hong smiled shyly. “In that case…”

Leo grinned. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Leo leaned across the table, his lips catching Guang-Hong’s in a gentle kiss.

***

A Few Hours Later

Leo sighed as he pulled the sleeping figure closer to him. He gently wiped the tears from the corner of Guang-Hong’s eyes. _He tried. But, when we got back to his hotel room..._

_He finally admitted that he was terrified of the idea of being alone tonight._

Leo sighed. _It was my idea. It is my fault that he was so scared. And I just couldn’t tell him no, not when he stood there in front of me, trembling in fright and begging me to stay the night…_

_… Like I would have said no to that, even if he wasn’t scared…_

Leo smirked slightly. He leaned forward and kissed Guang-Hong softly on the forehead. Guang-Hong stirred slightly, but didn’t wake.

Leo smiled as sleep started to pull at his weary body. _I don’t think I could have planned for this to turn out any better than it did. But I will have to remember for the future…_

_… No more haunted houses for Guang-Hong…_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for Day 5 of Spooky Week (Haunted House). I hope you enjoyed this bit of shameless Leoji fluff. 
> 
> Check out my Tumblr page for updates on my fics: [ schaladresdan](http://schaladresdan.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
